Bring it
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Sonic and Wave try to struggle through life; their dads, the Grand Prix, and crushes. What are they to do?
1. Diner Daze

"You're going to have to be faster than that to beat me, Jet!" Wave said over the roar of the hover boards. Jet groaned in annoyment. If a girl could beat him, then Sonic definitely could. He tried to hurry up next to her. Sadly, she reached Storm faster than him. She was waiting, leaning on her vertical board. She tsk-ed at him playfully.

"You were a girl; I had to go easy on you!" Jet lied. Wave knew that he was lying too. "I'm that bad of a liar?" he whined. They both nodded; Storm and Wave. "Damn," he muttered.

"Well, there's always next time," she said cheerfully. She was cold blooded to everybody- including her parents- but Jet and Storm. She hated showing off weakness. She thought it was too girly to manage. She flipped the board on her foot. "Well, I'm going." She jumped on it, but heard her name called.

"Where you going," Jet and Storm asked confused. She never answered and just went off. The boys were not going to be left behind. They quickly got on their boards and hurried behind.

"I can't believe you followed me," Wave said, without looking back. She felt them just staring at her. What idiots, she thought. "Idiots," she said. She said what she thought. She brought the board down to the pavement and walked into the diner; but not without 2 pairs of feet behind her. She groaned; why me, she thought to herself. She sat down at a booth.

"You guys have to leave me alone." She said looking at the menu. They were sitting across from her.

"But you have good information. We can't go without that." They looked at the fushcia bird who was now texting. "What are you talking about now?" Jet said, trying to get a peek. Wave tried to think of something that would get them away. _What's the one thing that annoys boys._

"Tampons," she said with no emotion. That got the boys to share awkward stares and get up and leave. She sighed when she heard the bell on the door ring. She looked back down at the menu and told the waitress her order. All she was texting was a simple note that needed to be printed. She then heard the bell ring and a pair of feet walk up to her table. "Jet, I told you," she looked up with a cruel face; but then changed to nervousness. It wasn't who she thought it would be.

"May I sit here? I need to talk to you." The boy asked. Wave was amazed. He looked so different- in…the hot way, then at the Grand Prix. He looked more like a man.

"Of course," she gulped. "What do you need Sonic?" She worried about her hair; something she never did. She felt a tightness in her stomach. Sonic chuckled at the bird. She never even noticed her food had arrived.

"Relax, Wave. I just wanted to tell you something that the three of you would want to hear." She felt her hope drop; the _three_ of us. Wait, why did she care? She nodded at the hedgehog sitting across from her. "There's another Grand Prix, and I was wondering if you guys…" _He thought of me as one of the guys? Wait, why do I care! _"Would join us; Knuckles, Tails and I. _I _would greatly appriceate it." He smiled at Wave, and she felt her heart was about to burst out of her chest. The waitress came over and set the check down. Before Wave could even look into her pocket, Sonic was laying down money.

"You never had to do that," she said weakly. He stood up.

"I know," he smirked. He walked away and left Wave at the table. She didn't feel that much hungry anymore.

"Mom," Wave called into her house. She walked into the kitchen and saw the light blue swallow washing the dishes. They weren't eating dishes, they were something they did every month. They would decorate a big whatcha-ma-call-it and then smash it down. They called it Tiny Break-Down. Wave felt hurt.

"You did Tiny Break-Down without me?" The mother looked at her daughter.

"You should have been home instead of doing those childish things. You are 18, for damn-sake. You should act more your age."

"You let Kyle and Greg go hover-boarding!" Greg and Kyle were her brothers. Kyle looked like their mother, while Greg was a more navy blue.

"Number one, they are boys. And number two…They don't make it their life." The dishes were done so she left her daughter in silence.

"Dad made it his life," she mumbled. She mumbled loud enough for her mother to turn around and walk up to her.

"Don't mention your father," she whispered harshly through her teeth. She walked up the stairs and left Wave once again. She cringed when she heard the door slam loudly. She felt tears stream down her face.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. She waited for the the ringing to stop. She heard a voice say. "Hello?"

"My name is Wave Swallow. I would like to register for the Grand Prix."


	2. And This Is Where Sonic Comes In

"Dude, why did you do that?" Knuckles asked Sonic. They were all sitting in Sonic's basement. Tails and Knuckles was Sonic's small posse. Sonic held his hands up in defense.

"I know you love competition, and I just want to see Jet cry again." Sonic chuckled. Knuckles and Tails rolled their eyes. Sonic had such a big ego and never wanted to admit it.

"So if you wanted to beat Jet," Tails spoke. "Why did you ask Wave?" Knuckles then turned to Sonic.

"That…is an excellent question." The two waited anxiously.

"And…" they said, rolling their hands.

"What, it was an excellent question." They groaned. They couldn't get anything out of Sonic if they squeezed him.

"Well, how are you and Amy going?" Knuckles asked. Sonic thought they were idiots; _first ask me why I asked a girl who was friends with my rival something, then ask me how Amy and I are going? Stupid air-heads_. Sonic put his hands behind his head.

"Pretty good, we're going to a movie at 8 tonight." Knuckles and Tails looked at each other. Sonic was confused. "What," he asked.

"It's 7:55." Sonic then looked at his watch. They were right. He was going to be late; he couldn't be late again. He didn't want another bonk to the head. He quickly ran out the door.

"Hey beautiful," Sonic said as Amy stepped into the car. It was his fifth one in the past two months. He was bound to crash. Amy looked at him slyly.

"What did you do," she breathed. She knew that whenever he called her beautiful, something was up.

"I can't just call my girlfriend beautiful without being quest-"

"You entered me into the Grand Prix, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and they're already making your board, so it's too late to back out." She groaned. She hated being in the Grand Prix last time.

"We're going to the movies so I can't yell at you, aren't we?" She shook her head and they rode in silence. It was their typical Fridays. Every other day was fine, but Friday; don't get them started.

"That movie was so stupid," Sonic groaned. He looked to his side and noticed Amy wasn't there. He turned around and saw her crying to another girl who was crying.

"The girl gave up everything…for her boyfriend," they both wailed. They added extra wailing on boyfriend. The other girl's boyfriend walked up to Sonic.

"Drama queens," he said casually. Sonic nodded in agreement. The girls looked at the boys with tear-stuck faces.

"Shut-up, you man-bitches," they said harshly. That was a new one.

After their crying fest, the girls parted ways and went with their boyfriends. Amy was clinging to Sonic's arm. Sonic looked down at her and chuckled. "Man-bitches?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the word combo.

"I was caught up in the moment," she tried to defend herself. She tried to push him while still holding, causing them both to sway.

"Well, did you enjoy the movie?" Sonic loved Amy very much. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of that; no matter. Amy nodded and pecked his cheek. Sonic felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He would get it later.

After Sonic dropped Amy off, he felt his phone vibrate again. He ran his hands through his quills and smiled in his mirror. He had it like he needed to impress the person. He opened it up and was half surprised at the text.

"So, you think you can just talk to my girl like that and think you can get away with it?" Sonic imagined his annoying cackle. He continued reading the message from Jet. "This gives me even more reason to defeat you. What do you have to say to that?" Sonic thought a short minute and typed simply.

"Love you too 3" He could imagine the rage that was coming from Jet; feathers all over the floor. He thought it was so funny, he accidently hit the car horn. He was still in front of Amy's house. She quickly peeked out her upstairs window. He didn't want to look weird, so he opened the door, blew a quick kiss, and went back in the car.

He knew Amy would love that. She had obsessed with him for the 10 years; but the past 2 they had been together. So Sonic was actually happy; no, flattered that Amy liked him that much. He smiled to himself and thought about some things; Ms. Sonic hedgehog, Ms. Amy Rose-Hedgehog, Ms. Hedgehog, Rose Hedgehog. There was definitely one thing he had to do, no matter what; he had to name one of his children Cream.

Cream had been like a younger sister to him and Amy. He remembers everything she's done for them; from sweet talking robots to making them small rose bouquets. She was a sweet girl; and both of them would do anything for her, whenever and whatever.

"Mom, I'm home." He heard no answer. She had probably been sleeping. He has always been getting home late. After doing chores or dropping off Amy, he would go and just…cruise. He looked at the big clock across from him. It read, with big, black hands 12:36. He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

He never turned on any lights and silently made a sandwich. Then, the lights came on. He rolled his eyes to himself and turned around. He put his hands on the table behind him. He was sort of leaning, just wanting to eat his sandwich and go. "Hey, mom, hey dad," he chuckled nervously.

She looked very similar to Sonic, only more of a turquoise blue then Sonic's pacific blue. She also had a pinkish tint to her eyes. Sonic looked very, and I mean very similar to his dad. Same fur color and eye color. The only difference between them was him being more buffer than Sonic. He had to be; he was a part of the army.

"Sonic, we're tired of this. Your mother and I were worried sick these past few weeks." Sonic's dad also had a rougher voice. His arms were around his mother.

"Your father's right. If you're out late again…" she tried thinking for a moment. Sonic knew it wouldn't be good or wouldn't last. His mom hated punishing him. "You're out of the Grand Prix." Sonic choked on the bit of ham he just ate.

"Mom, you can't do that!" he talked with his mouth full. He gulped. "You know how hard I've worked for this!"

"We don't know because you're never home!" His mother tried yelling. She started tearing up, and understood what he had done. He walked over to touch his mother's shoulder.

"I'll be home," he whispered softly. He then walked up stairs and quietly closed the door. He turned around and saw a white slip on the bed.

"I missed you. Please come home for me." Sonic looked towards the door. It was from his sister; Patrice. She was seven, but she reminded him so much of Cream. The two were best friends of course, so that could be an element of reason. He smiled when he opened it. It was a drawing of their family. Including Josh, his brother that wasn't born. His mother had fell done the stairs and was giving a broken leg and a lost child.

He dropped the card next to him and put his face in his hands; what had he done to deserve this?


	3. Joy Rides Get Bumpy, Too

"This is completely boring!" Wave screeched as she walked on the muddy, dirty trail. It was her and Jet; as Storm was doing other business. Jet chuckled and turned around.

"Ever hear the saying; the journey's better than the destination." Wave thought that was right and nodded. He smirked. "They're wrong." He grabbed her hand and led her through the branches, careful she never hit her head on anything.

After a half hour of walking, Jet smiled thoughtfully and pulled back a few vines. Wave stepped into the brightness of the meadow and twirled. It was beautiful; almost like a sanctuary. She turned to Jet and put her hands on her hips. "How did mean ol' Jet learned about a place like this," she cooed.

"I'm not that mean. And I knew about this place for a while. It's a great place to…" he trailed off as he went behind the bush. He pulled out two hover-boards. "Catch some turbulence. Want to race?" He handed Wave the board.

This wasn't Wave's usual board; in fact, she never seen this board in her life. It was a purple, gray and black, with a yellow tip. There was a compartment. She opened it up and out came a locket. She carefully pried it open and looked at the engraving.

**Mi amor**

She wondered what that would mean, and she was going to ask him. When she looked up, she saw he was already gone, so she hopped on the board and tried to get up.

"Jet?" she called, slowing her board. She had gotten lost and didn't need to be. She shivered. It got darker and darker, almost in seconds. It also got colder. She called again, "Jet, this is not funny! Where are you?" She had been getting worried. She was worried if she would get hurt or if Jet had already gotten hurt.

She heard a rustling, and she flew away from it. Then a shadow came rustling out of the bushes. "Wave?" the shadow asked. It was strange seeing him again. She wondered if he meant to come out here. "What are you doing?" he chuckled, putting his hands up.

"Jet was riding with me, and now he's gone. I don't know exactly where I am." Why was she troubling him? Why would Sonic help her?

"I know where you are. I'll help you find your way out." He held out his hand. Wave hesitated. "Don't you trust me?" he asked. She smiled in the dark and took his hand. He took her board and carried it.

"What were you doing out here?" Wave asked, trying to break the silence.

"I just wanted to think before coming home. My mom's been on my case since yesterday. But, I'll always help someone, no matter the problem." He looked at her and smiled. He noticed something on Wave's neck catching the light. "What's that?" he pointed.

"Oh, it was in the board. Jet gave it to me." He looked at her neck and squinted. He nodded and backed up. He shook his head to get his thoughts back.

"Do you like anybody?" He questioned. Wave looked at him stunned. _What did that mean? Is he asking for anybody in particular…or maybe does he like me? What if he's just asking!_

"Do you like anybody?" Wave asked, trying to get her hopes high. She was dying to hear yes. He was holding her hand the whole time, he's helped her out of the forest in the risk of getting in trouble, and he talked to her about joining the Grand Prix! She couldn't hold it in any longer, she needed an answer.

"Yes I do," he said confidently. She felt her heart thump in her chest. "We've been going out for 2 years." Then her heart shattered into pieces. Just like that, she lost all of her hope.

"Oh, that's sweet. I'm…" she choked on her words. "I'm really happy for you." She felt like she was about to cry. He had handed her back her board, since they just got out of the forest. She quickly ran off and jumped on the board. She felt like the kid that drops their ice cream on the sidewalk.

She flew back to her house and quietly placed it on the roof. If her mom saw her carrying it in, she would freak out on her. She opened the roof hatch that leaded into the attic. She walked down the dusty steps that hadn't been touched in years. Her mother never wanted them going up there; but here she was. She was about to leave until she heard a faint sound. A box dropped behind her.

The contents were all spilled out on the floor. She went over to pick them up. Most of the contents were pictures. Some of the photos were of her mom and dad.

On her sixteenth birthday, she had gotten a little out of her mother. Wave was allowed to have a bit of wine for the special occasion. The boys were over at her grandmother from her mom's side's house. They had never spoken to her father; in fact she never met them.

Her mother had about five glasses until she started spilling the beans. "Did I ever tell you about how your father was a professional boarder; just like you'll be?" Wave was excited to hear about this, so she poured her mother another glass. "Yes, he loved it. He did it every day and night. Although," she said, with an annoyed look on her face. "He had a trainer. Oh, she was definitely something; a beach-blonde bimbo with piercing blue eyes. She had daddy's money and her push-up bras help her through left. Never needed school." She chuckled. "After one ride, they fell in love. So they ran off together…You wanna know what I got? A letter saying, 'send me my stuff.'" Then her mother hiccupped. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You've heard enough." She quickly laid down a hundred and walked out. Wave wanted to learn more.

Then Wave saw some pictures of her mom with another guy that looked almost like Kyle and Greg. She figured it was her uncle or something. Her mother wasn't the family type. She was finished looking at all the photos. Then she remembered something. _A letter saying, 'send me my stuff.' _Her mother had to have an address to send the stuff to. She quickly looked through the box and found what she needed; his contact card.

**Timothy Burns**

**1637 Brunswick Drive**

**Los Angeles, California**

Los Angeles was only a 2 hour drive from where she lived. She could skip a day of school and go there to see her father for the first time. She would give him a piece of her mind.


	4. Wtf?

"I wonder why she ran off," Sonic's mother said. She wasn't mad at him because he said he was on his way home, but saw a girl in the forest. He never mentioned it was Wave. "Maybe she was late for something," she smiled.

"I don't think that's likely at 11 at night. I don't know, do you think I embarrassed her?" Sonic hated to embarrass people; except for Knuckles of course.

"It could be. Neither of us really knows what's going on with the girl. You know her though, right." Sonic nodded. "Then why don't you go visit her in the morning." Sonic got up and walked up to the doorway. "Sonic, hold on." He turned around and faced his mother.

"Your father's leaving in the morning to go back. I think you need to talk to him." Sonic was confused and walked up the stairs. He opened his parent's door and saw his dad doing pull ups. His dad looked and stopped.

"Hey," he said, trying to get his breath. He was wearing cargos. "I need to talk to you."

He walked over to Sonic.

"Yeah, dad?" Sonic wondered what was so important.

"You know I'm leaving to go back to the army tomorrow." Sonic nodded. "You have to be the man of the house…in case I don't come back." This is what Sonic didn't want to hear.

"No dad, don't say that. You are going to come back.""

"You can't be sure of that. If I don't, just promise-"

"But-"

"PROMISE me you'll help your mother and your sister." Sonic gave in and nodded. His father gave him a one armed hug. "It's getting late, so you better go to bed."

Sonic never wanted to hear what his father just said, but he had to face the facts; not everything goes as planned. He knew his dad was tough, so he thought he would be fine.

"Come on, Pat, we have to go to the airport," Sonic whispered. He gently shook Patrice awake. She never knew Dad was in the army, so she just thought he was going to get her a present. She mumbled and opened her blue eyes. She reached her arms up. She did that when she wanted carried. He picked her up and walked down the stairs.

Sonic walked down and saw his mom and dad hugging by the door. His dad was in uniform again and he kissed Sonic's mother's head and walked out of the door. She followed.

The car ride to the airport was silent, almost like the rides they have in a sad movie. The quietness made Sonic fidget in his seat. He looked at his dad, who was driving. His eyes were strictly on the road, which meant he was thinking about something. That made Sonic nervous even more.

Back home, the trio was sitting in the kitchen. Sonic twirled the spoon in his coffee around. His mother looked and sighed. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, she was smiling. He weakly smiled back. _In case I don't come back, be the man of the house. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Can I-"

"Yes," his mother answered before he finished. "I'll write a note saying why you were absent."

He went up to get freshened up. He was already bathed, but he wanted to change. He put on a pair of jeans and a work shirt. He decided he would go to the train station to take a ride around.

Sonic walked out and ran after backing away from his house. He felt the wind through his quills, sending chills through him. He saw trees pass by him and heard cars honking. This was his favorite environment; besides air-boarding, of course. He was coming close to the train station.

He noticed a familiar purple bird walking up to the train station. She never looked like herself; she looked more girly. She was wearing a white sundress and flats. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. _Where is she going? _He groaned and rushed over there.

"Wave?" he asked puzzled. The swallow turned around to face him. She was surprised, and her face showed it.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to think, what are you here for?"

"I'm going to see my father in L.A," she said proudly. Sonic tapped his foot.

"You should be in school."

"Same to you." Sonic groaned and followed Wave. He pulled out 40 dollars and gave it to the ticket seller.

"2 tickets to L.A please." Wave looked up at him. "You're not going alone." He didn't want anyone alone meeting a stranger for the first time.

"So, you know absolutely nothing about this guy?" Wave nodded. "Yet you're going to go see him?" She nodded again. Sonic put his head in his hand. "Why?"

"He cheated on my mom, and I want to get the story straight. He was a bastard to my mom. I want to give him a peace of my mind." She folded her arms across her chest.

"That seems good enough, I guess." Wav looked at him slyly. "What," he asked confused.

"Why are _you _skipping class? Surely it's not to see my dad." Sonic breathed.

"My dad just went back to his station in the army, and I just need some time to think." Wave was surprised slightly. She never knew Sonic's dad was in the army.

"Hey look we're here," he said, pointing out the window. Wave was finally going to see her dad.

###

"Where's Sonic," Amy asked Knuckles. Knuckles just shrugged. Amy let out a frustrated puff of air. "He blew me off this morning. He's such a jerk."

"Amy, how can you say that?" Tails asked. Amy looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"His dad just gotten back in the army." Amy then felt guilt rise in her. How come Sonic never told her that? She looked behind her, and saw Jet looking around too.

"Jet, who are you looking for," she asked confused. The hawk looked up with an agitated look.

"Wave; she told me she had to tell me something, but I have no idea where she is!" He pounded on his desk, causing Amy to flinch. She turned back around, wondering where her boyfriend went with his…girlfriend. She never knew what to call them.

###

"This is the place," Wave sighed. She was nervous to bits, wondering what her dad was like. She guessed he left when the twins were born. She looked over at Sonic, who was smiling at her.

"Go ahead," he chuckled. She walked up the steps with him and knocked on the door. She hoped he was home, and then changed her mind. She felt like she should just run. The door opened.

He was surprised; he never looked like he did in the pictures, of course that was 13 years ago. He was a swallow, dark blue with brown eyes. He looked blankly at Wave. "Who are you," he mumbled.

"I'm Wave; your daughter." His eyes widened. He quickly opened the door and pulled them both in.

"Wave," he choked up. He hugged her tightly, causing Wave to be confused. "I've missed you so much." She pulled away annoyed.

"Why did you leave Mom, the boys and me?" He was surprised.

"I never left you all." This made both Wave and Sonic surprised.

"But you cheated on mom."

"Wave…Your mom cheated on me."


End file.
